Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) include engines that may be stopped and started while the vehicle is in motion. When the engine is stopped while the vehicle is in motion, the hybrid vehicle may operate in an “electric only” mode. A controller may issue stop (or “pull down”) or start (or “pull up”) commands to the engine in response to various conditions including a reduced battery state of charge. Plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) are generally equipped with larger batteries and may travel longer distances than other HEVs in electric only mode.